An Unexpected Night
by eriik15
Summary: It truly was unexpected that Emi Yusa would call Sadao Maou. Even more unexpected that she wanted to see him. What exactly does this hero want from him and what will come from this encounter? Mainly Emi x Maou. Maybe some: Ashiya x Rika and Lucifer x Kamazuki later on
1. Chapter 1

It was a lazy day at the Devil's Castle. Surprisingly Not even a noise could be heard from any of the three Demons that resided in it. Even more of a shocker, Ashiya and Urushihara were in a comfortable silence just staring at the laptop. To be frank, this only freaked out Maou and he highly questioned what could have those two so captivated, but he knew better then to tempt faith and ask questions. 'Sigh. There's nothing to do,' Maou thought as he looked around the small apartment. It really wasn't much but it didn't matter, this was their fortress. He gave a couple more looks around the apartment before the window caught his eye. Clouds were starting to move in, a nice overcast was building up. 'I guess it'll be raining soon. At least when it rains it gives the city a nice backdrop.' Just then Maou's phone began to ring. 'An unknown number? Who could it be...' "Hello, who is this?" A couple of seconds of silence hung in the air, before the voice on the other end spoke up. "Maou...It's me...Emi." "Emi!?" Now this was quite the surprise. "W-what are you calling for?" Maou stumbled on his words as this was the last person he expected to call him out of the blue. The surprise call also earned the attention of the two demon generals, previously engrossed on the video being played. "What could that wench want?" Ashiya asked to no one in particular. "Probably to bitch at us about bull shit again. You know how those hero types are," Urushihara said as he casually returned his attention back to his laptop. "That would be plausible." "Of course, she's almost as bad as you." "How dare you, you little NEET!" Ignoring the fight that was about to break out, Maou pulled his attention back to his nemesis on the phone. "This is a bit awkward but...I..." "You what?" Maou asked as he slowly grew anxious as to what she had to say. "I-I want...want you to come over." she finished in a somewhat defeated sounded tone. Maou's face lit up with shock as he processed the request in his head. 'She wants me to come over? Why?' "Well?!" Emi suddenly said with her normal fire. "Uh-Uh sure?" "Did you answer with a question?!" "Well you're the one with such a strange request!" "Ugh. Just come over soon! I have my reasons." **Click**

"What was that about Sire?" Ashiya asked with a face full of concern. "I uh-uh..." "She totally wants to bang, right?" "Pshh! Mi-lord would never lower himself to that harpy of a woman!" "I dunno, the devil's got needs too." "Oh please like you're one to talk, I've seen your browser history." "W-what?! When did you get on my computer?" "Hey! Enough! She just said that she wants me to come over!" A short silence took over, but was broken by Urushihara: "Yep. She wants to bang." "Shut up you NEET! Mi-lord this must be trap!" "Eh, I doubt that. I mean this could have to do with Alas=Ramus." "That's true, but is it really worth taking that risk Sire?" "Tch. There's nothing to worry about Ashiya. As sketchy as she maybe I doubt she'd actually try anything right now." " But Sire!" "It'll be fine!" Maou said as he stood up and started to get dressed. 'Not to mention she caught my attention. She really did sound strange.' Finally after some time of arguing with Ashiya, he finally gave in. "I don't trust her but it you feel like you must then I won't stop you. Just stay on your toes sire." "Of course, of course." Right before exiting the room Maou stopped and turned back to him. "I do appreciate your concern Ashiya. If anything does happen I'll be able to handle it." With that he was out the door and making his way through the light drizzle that had taken over. 'Thank gosh for that umbrella Emi gave me.' The walk to her apartment didn't take too long, but the fact that he had no idea what was in store made it feel like forever. 'She couldn't possible want to take me out...right?' Maou worried a little bit that this could be his faith and recalled the fact that he had barely any magic. 'No surely she wouldn't do that to Alas.' Soon he found himself in front of the door of none other then Emilia. "Sigh. Might as well get this over with." **Knock** **Knock**

The door opened almost instantly and he was met by the brilliant green eyes of Emi. They seemed a little out of focus but he didn't get a chance to ask any questions as he was attack by none other then Alas. "Daddy! Daddy! Look mommy, daddy is here!" She hugged onto Maou's legs as looked back at her mom happily. "Hehe. Of course I'm here!" Maou swooped up Alas and rocked her gently in his arms as he stared at his beloved child. "Did you miss me?" "Yes! So much!" Alas practically screamed as she shoved her head into Maou's chest giggling uncontrollably. He smiled as he gave her a big hug. Out of the corner of his eye he watched as Emi gave a strained a smile and backed away a bit. Truly confused at this point he opened his mouth to ask her something but he was quickly distracted as Alas began her demands. "Daddy! I wanna lay on the couch with you. It's raining outside." "Well of course!" Taking his eyes of Emi he looked towards the window to see that it had indeed moved from a light drizzle to a decent downpour. Without any hesitation, Maou took him and Alas to the couch and got her comfortable. With her leaning against him, she quickly grabbed a remote and chanted "TV! TV!" He gave a slight laugh to this and said, "Whatever makes you happy." "Yay!" With a few push of buttons the TV came to life. On the screen was an anime, that almost instantly captured her attention. Leaning against Maou, Alas sat silently as she watched the show; only occasionally pulling on his shirt and pointing at the TV. He couldn't help but smile at how happy she looked. 'It's strange to think that a once Demon Lord could bring so much joy to a small child. Even if that Child is an extremely powerful being.' Suddenly Maou noticed that Emi had also sat on the couch making it where Alas was in between the two of them. She had a slight smile on her face as she watched the two. 'She's been confusing the hell out of me. She hasn't even said one word to me yet.' Taking a good look at her, he noticed that her eyes seemed to be deep in thought...

It didn't take long before Alas=Ramus was passed out. Sure he wouldn't wake her up, he slowly got up and stretched out his limbs. Around the same time, Emi got up and made her way towards her sliding door and stepped out onto the balcony. Determined to figure out what her reasoning for having him come out Maou followed her and stood beside her as she watched the falling rain. "The rain sure is coming down," Emi said mindlessly. "What's been up with you Emi? I mean you invite me over and don't even say a word til that." Emi only on looked the majestic sight of the rainy cityscape. "Sigh. I've just been thinking about a lot." Maou turned his full attention to her. "About what exactly?" She slowly turned towards him and looked straight into his eyes. "I-I need to move on...from all the things that you did to Enta Isla." Maou eyes went big as he took in the words that were just addressed to him. "But it's hard to just let go. Your army took everything from me." She shook a bit as if trying to find the strength to continue what she had to say. "A lot of people died, my father included, and whole villages were destroyed. You made it a living hell. Yet, here it's as if you truly learned what it means to be human. I've seen so much compassion and care come from you, I'd be lying if I didn't tell you it pissed me off at first but I can see that you truly have changed...I'm just not sure that I could ever just drop what all you've done." A few moments of silence passed before Maou said anything. "You shouldn't forgive me for what I've done." This time it was Emi's turn to be surprised. Stepping into the rain and leaning against the rail, Maou continued: "What I did over there was inexcusable. No matter how I cut it, I can only find that I went about everything in the wrong way. I plunged that world into an even deeper darkness. I can't believe how arrogant I was. I truly believed that I could of united all of Enta Isla. I took my own pain, my own lust for power, and started a conquest; destroying countless lives in the process." Slowly he began to shake. "I'm haunted...haunted by all the atrocities that were committed because of me." Suddenly he turned to Emi, his normally bright red, full of pain and sorrow. "I'm the reason your dad died." Emi looked into his eyes as he spoke and was captivated by all the emotions she had never seen from him before. "I'm so sorry...and I know that will never cut it, but I mean it. Honestly if the time comes and you decide to kill me, I'll let you." Emi face looked of one that was full of pain and shock. This made Maou turn away, to avoid shedding any tears in front of her. "I can't possibly hope to make-up for anything that I've done, but I would gladly give up my life if it meant being able to let you rest a little bit easier on the past." Maou looked back to see that Emi had her head down and was shaking. "I-I didn't mean to bring up bad..." "Idiot. You. FREAKING IDIOT!" Emi threw her arms around Maou and cried into his chest, pushing them both into the rain. "Don't you dare think that will ever making anything better! I-I know I need you in my life. Pulling on his shirt she looks up and stares into Maou's tearing-up eyes. 'So much compassion...for me?' Hugging her tight he moves from them from the rain and wipes away her tears. "Please. I hate seeing you cry. I hate seeing pain in your eyes as well. Especially, when I'm the one who caused it." They only stared into each others eyes as the slowly moved closer and closer. As if destiny, their lips crashed against each other. Hungrily they went again and again unable to get enough. The taste of Emi's lips was intoxicating and soon Maou found himself unable to stop. Emi slowly broke away and moved her head to Maou's chest, noting how warm he felt. 'for a wet demon lord he sure is comforting and warm.' Emi looked back to cityscape before speaking: "So..it's raining pretty hard. Maybe you could just stay here for the night?" Smiling, Maou pulled Emi closer and kissed her cheek. "Of course."

Once inside they quickly shed their wet clothes, and Emi slipped into her normal sleeping attire. Maou simply asked, "You don't mind me sleeping in my boxer do you?" "O-of course not." Emi replied face reddening at the thought of him in his boxers. Seeing this small sign of shyness Maou moved up behind the unsuspecting Emi and wrapped his arms around her. Kissing her neck he whispered "thank you for letting me stay here." Emi stifled a moan as she quickly turned around and crashed her lips against his again. This time it was more desperate as if it were the last time she'd ever have the chance to kiss him. She wrapped her arms around his neck and deepened the kiss and didn't stop until a passion was lit in both their stomachs. Reluctantly they broke apart and sat there, foreheads touching panting and smiling at each other. It didn't take long before Maou took her to the bed and continued with the kissing. The pace now was a lot faster and areas of which were kissed had expanded. They traveled around each others bodies, kissing and massaging. Soon the Demon Lord and and hero's passion came full circle as Emi got on top of Maou. With his hands on her hips she began gently grinding against him as their lips met again in heated passion. "Maou..." Emi moaned. "I want you, so bad." Maou following her command, flipped them around, getting on top of her nibbling on her neck. "You're all mine, my hero." His tongue ran against the fresh bites he just put on her, making her shoot rays of pleasure through her body. Her only response was to moan. Suddenly she pulled Maou closer, and her face grew even redder. "It's my first time and..." "Shh. Don't worry about Emi. We'll take it gently." Maou rubbed his nose against hers making her kiss him back deep in response. They continued on kissing as they removed what clothes they had left. Soon Maou found himself fully erect and ready to enter into Emi, when she once again shot up and mentioned that Alas=Ramus was in the other room. "What if I'm loud?" Emi asked showing how embarrassed she was to this all. "Bite me," was all the Demon lord had to say. " "B-but..." "It'll be fine." Emi only smiled and bit down on Maou's shoulder as he pushed into her. It was a little painful but soon she found herself enjoying it as his penis pushed into her. His movements were slow and steady at first. Judging by how she bit harder Maou knew she was being pushed to her limits. He kissed her lips affectionately as she let off little moans into his mouth. He broke away and looked in her eyes, which were just yearning for more. Kissing up his neck she got by his ear and whispered: "Please, faster and harder." Taking her lips on his once more Maou pushed in deeper and made his thrusting a bit faster. This sent Emit over the edge as her orgasm rocked through her body. She barely muffled her scream as she bit back into Maou's neck. This only amplified Maou's passion and caused him to go even harder, making Emi's body rock with an another orgasm. Maou slowed afraid that'd he hurt her. "No. I want you to cum too." Emi said as she breathed hard, pulling on his arm. Maou only kissed her as he slowly pulled out and pushed back in, making sure she felt every inch of him and him of her. She moaned hard into his mouth as his tongue made it's way against hers. Straightening up a bit and picking up her hips, he looked into her eyes. Her lip trembled lightly from the anticipation, as she brought her pillow to bite on. Unable to contain himself Maou launched into action thrusting his hips into hers. They didn't last long after as both Emi and Maou exploded into an orgasm. They fell into a mood of pure bliss as they collapsed upon each other. With some gentles kisses Maou wrapped his arms around her flipping around how they were laying. Emi laid her head on his chest and grasped his hand in hers. With one last kiss the enemies turned lovers drifted into a peaceful sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: **I do not in any way own The Devil is a Part-Timer.

**Author Note: **This has already been pre-written out, so it's just a matter of me actually typing it all out now. So all updates will come in at random times. (Sorry, but I'm a bum when it comes to typing it all up and double checking.) I have one request to those reading is to leave your input. I really wish to make my writing better, so any input would be greatly loved.

The sun was shining on the slumbering Demon king and Hero. A truly uncanny couple, yet they seemed to be made for each other. Sure they always met with each other with a certain level of hostility but it couldn't be denied that it was always underlined but a high level of care and compassion. It could be seen now as they laid there, no hostility, but totally at peace. Emi's head rested on Maou's chest, as her red hair flared about her; undoubtedly messed up from their night of true passion. Maou was just starting to stir around and was about to rise before he noticed that he was not in his "castle." A few moments of shock passed before he replayed the memories of last night in his head. It truly was a magical, yet unexpected night. Looking down he saw Emi still sleeping, peacefully on his chest. 'Her looks sure does match that angel blood of hers,' he thought as he watched her sleep. 'Her hair is absolutely wonderful.' Maou gently ran his hand through her hair, as if he was scared of wakening her. He lips slowly crept into a smile as she sighed "Maou." 'I won't deny to myself that I've been attracted to her since the day I first lent her my umbrella, but how long has she seen me in this way?' He slowly rubbed her cheek with his thumb as she rubbed her head against him. At this point he was highly debating on if he should just kiss her, but Alas=Ramus had other plans. "Daddy! Mommy! I wanna lay with you!" Emi jerked awake at the sound of her voice. Right away she noticed the body underneath her, and not realizing it was Maou, she resorted straight to punching him in the face. "What the hell Emi?!" 'Well she looks the part of the angel, hits like a demon though.' It only took her a second to remember the night they had shared. "S-Sorry! I'm not used to have anyone over like this you know." A blush spread through her face and this was enough to deescalate the situation. "Sesh. Don't worry about it," Maou said as he pulled her a bit closer. Emi blushed a little harder at this and gently kissed where she had punched. "Yay! Daddy and mommy no fight!" Alas=Ramus climbed on the bed in hopes of laying with her beloved parents. Emi and Maou quickly looked at each other for a multitude of reasons. For one, this wasn't good as they were both still naked and the sheets till had the evidence of their doings on it. "Wait wait wait! Do you want to.." "Go to breakfast with us?" Maou started at Emi a second before quickly agreeing with her. "Yeah! We'll go as a family!" "Family!" Alas started to jump with joy. "Let's go now!" both Emi and Maou dead panned at this. They needed a chance to get dressed...but how...

A good game of hide and seek was all it took to actually get her away for a second...that, and the a major suggestion of going to the bathroom to hide. Regardless, Alas took the opportunity and made a beeline to the bathroom with a trail of giggles. As soon as she turned the corner, Maou hopped up and quickly threw on his semi-dry clothes. Emi gave a light laugh as she watcher her new found lover's frantic actions. "W-what's so funny?" "Nothing, just never imagined something like this would be happening." Emi's smile shined on Maou and made him smile big in return. "Yeah, hehe, I guess I never saw..." "DADDY! YOU'RE NO GOOD AT THIS GAME!" "Better go find her Maou," Emi giggled as she slipped on her panties and pulled a shirt over her head. Maou admired her a bit more, and thought of how cute she was, before slowly creeping his was towards the bathroom. Peeking around the corner he saw the outline of Alas in the shower-curtain. 'Perfect. She's the relaxed, probably thinks that I won't be able to find her at all. Now I can surprise her.' Slowly, making sure to not make a sound, he moved a bit closer. Seeing that she was still unsuspecting, he sprang forward and grabbed Alas. She squealed with delight and let out many giggles. "Daddy you finally got me!" "Of course! How could I not be able to find a cutie like you?" He proceeded to tickle and kiss on her stomach, which only made her giggle so much more. Emi watched with a big smile at the scene that played out in front of her. 'He really does make a good father, demon or not.'The giggling only got louder as Maou came out holding Alas above his head as she pointed at Emi. "Mommy's turn! Mommy's Turn!" "Turn for wha-" She never got to finish the statement as both Alas and Maou were tickling her relentlessly. "I-I GIVE! I GIVE!" She screamed out in between of laughter as she tried to get away from the tickling duo. They continued to tickle her, before Maou got enough and pulled away. "Alright, let's cut mommy some slack. She's probably still tired," He added with a wink. Emi face turned a deep pink as she stammered out: "S-shut up!" Maou was quite pleased with what he got and knew that last night must surely still be on her mind."Okay, just this once for you. Hehe. Well Alas, didn't we say we were going to go get some breakfast?" "What about Mommy?" Her face grew some concern as she feared that she might not be able to go with her mommy. "I'll come in a second. I promise, I'll met y'all in the hobby dear." 'Plus I really need to take these sheets to be washed.' "Mmkay!" Alas bounced off towards the door as Maou made his way to Emi. "Make sure to hurry up would ya? I'm ready to spend some time with my two girls." He then leaned in and stole a kiss from her. One that made her breath catch in the back of her throat, and ultimately taking it away from her. Maou gave a look that was screaming 'You're mine' as he turned and took hold of Alas's hand, leaving the room. Catching her breath Emi, watched his every movement as he left. 'I think that I might of fallen...'


	3. Chapter 3

DISCLAIMER: I just love being teased that I don't own this. -_-

Author Note: Again, any and all reviews will be greatly appreciated. Lay them on me y'all.

It was already the middle of the day by time Maou got back to his humble castle. As he approached it he started to think back to the morning he had shared with his two girls. It had been an especially good morning actually, I guess he could say it was his first family breakfast.

They had gone to a small diner, where they had a wonderful meal. Alas was super excited about her family outing and was constantly telling Emi and Maou how happy she was to be there with them. "We eat as a family!" She had a big smile on her face as she bragged to various strangers about how her 'Mommy and Daddy' were having a good meal together. Emi and Maou were pretty embarrassed by her actions, but also felt a strange pride at their "daughter" for being willing to brag about the time they spent togther. (Even if it was to total strangers.) 'Isn't it supposed to be the parents that brag about spending time with their kids?' Maou thought as a sheepish smile took over his face. Emi herself was thinking around the same lines as Maou but was getting a bit tiresome of receiving all sorts of stares from passing by strangers. Determined to get her distracted on something else Emi quickly asked her: "What do you want to eat Alas?" Alas took a second before saying, "I dunno!" Maou pulled a menu to where she could see it and pointed out various things to her in hopes of finding something to attract her attention. "Do you see anything that you might want to try?" Alas scanned through the menu multiple times before her eyes lit up. "That! I want that!" Pushing the menu down to where her parents could see she pointed to the picture of some pancakes. "Pancakes? You sure about that?" Emi looked a bit skeptical as she had never had them before. "Yes mommy!" Maou looked at the item for a second before speaking. "Well you can get them with fruit. Maybe it's good." "I don't know..." "Mommmyy." The look of adorableness that Alas gave just couldn't be denied. "Okay, okay. We'll get them, maybe we should all try it. You okay with that Maou?" Maou looked at the menu for another second before agreeing. "Not my normal breakfast choice, but hey I'm willing to try new things." He reached over and grabbed Emi's had while looking her in the eyes. She smiled in return and they soon engaged in light small talk with Alas, as they awaited their food.

They watched as Alas took the first bite into her pancakes. They both couldn't resist the urge to smile when they saw her face light up as she took the first bite. She started to giggle and ate more and more. "Do you like those Alas?" Maou asked as he prepared to take a bite himself. "Mmhmm!" With that he took a bite and paused at the glorious flavors he was experiencing. "Oh wow! These things are good!" He took more bites of it as he looked over at Emi. "Hey Emi, you're definitely going to have to try these!" Emi had a split moment of looking at them before she continued on to try them. Her faces lit up as bit into it and nodded with a smile. They continued to eat their meal in a mood of pure bliss. In all honesty, Emi and Maou were pretty stuck on each other. All throughout eating they were watching each others every move. Sure she had been doing it for awhile, but now it was in a more loving way. She just felt a tingling in her body when she was looking at him. Especially when their eyes would meet. There would be a second of not being able to look away, followed by her heart pounding uncontrollably. By the way he looked when he saw her she hoped that he was feeling the same way. If only she knew that he was experiencing the same. It was a fairly new feeling for them and something that they had to get used to. Though Maou had no problem with getting used to it, this is an adventure that he'd love to take with Emi.

They really enjoyed the food so, it wasn't long before they were all done and prepared to leave. Truthfully speaking, they didn't want to leave each other yet, but they had no choice as Emi had to work in the afternoon. As they exited the diner Emi turned to Maou and took a long look before saying: "So I guess I need to really get ready for work soon." Alas understood what she meant by that and looked up to Emi with a tremble in her lip. "Aww. Are we going to leave daddy?" "Yes, but..." "I want to stay together!" Emi's eyes twinkled a bit, 'You don't even know.' Maou, trying to calm down Alas, spoke up. "It'll be okay. We will be able to see each other soon." Emi eyes perked up a bit as she heard this. "Hmm. That is true. Could I come over after work today?" Maou looked at Emi with a look of surprise before breathing out, "Really?" Emi smiled a bit as she said, "Of course. Suppose I could use the good old 'I don't trust what you demons may be up to' line." Unable to resist Maou let out a laugh after she said that. "What?" "Ohh nothing. Just that you admitted that you've used that line, falsely in the past before." Emi blushed realizing what she just did. "Uh-uh...I got to go." Emi turned fast with Alas' hand in hers and started to move when Maou swiftly grabbed her hand. "Hey! I need my goodbye kiss before you go." Emi only blushed more before quickly obliging to what he said. Alas watched as her daddy and mommy kissed and smiled as they did so. "Daddy I want one too!" "Hehe. Of course." Maou leaned down and hugged Alas before kissing her on the cheek. "You be good and I'll see you soon. Okay?" Alas giggled at the affection and excitingly said: "Okay!" He gave her one last smile before looking to Emi. Their eyes met, but instead of looking away after a bit they kept the eye contact and leaned in for one more kiss. Their lips met for a few seconds before Maou broke away, "I can't wait to see you later." "I'll be over by 6." "Good. See you." Maou watched them walk off, and noticed how Alas and Emi looked back on occasion. "Mommy, do you miss daddy?" Emi stopped at looked at her daughter for a second before picking her up and hugging her tight. "That doesn't matter. We'll be seeing him soon!" Alas seemed pretty contempt by this answer and just enjoyed being carried by her mother. Emi looked off in the distance a bit as she let her mind wonder. 'How can I miss him already? I just left him. I never felt this way before. I-Is this love?'


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: Ummm hold on let me check...Nope. Still don't own this.

Author's Note: Ferrets. That is all.

Maou stood before his door as he traced his lips with his fingers. 'Her lips are just so sweet. Wow. Who knew one night could change so much.' He smiled a bit as he thought about the new blossoming relationship he was having with the "mother of his child." Looking back to the door he sighed as he turned the door knob. "I can't wait for her to come by later." Opening the door fully he was immediately met by Ashiya. "Sire! Where have you been?! I've been worried that the so-called hero tried something!" Maou casually responded, "It was raining too hard last night, so I stayed at Emi's." "What?! Mi-lord how could you stay at her home? Are you sure she didn't poison you?" 'Ashiya is practically on stereotypical housewife worry level at this point.' "Ashiya it's fine, besides she has stayed over here before." "Yes, but..." "Really it's fine." Maou halfway thought about telling him about the new developing relationship he was part of but quickly threw that idea away. 'I should really talk to Emi about that first. I mean I am the Devil and she is the Hero. Not many people will be too willing to accept that kind of relationship.' Ashiya looked really skeptical, but ultimately let the subject drop and returned to cleaning the dishes. Urushihara took the time to speak up: "So I'm guessing she really wanted to have a lot of sex if she wanted you to spend the night." Maou turned 3 different shades of pink at the mention of this. "W-w-what made you say such a thing! Nothing like that happened at all!" Maou huffed a bit as he finished. 'Damn you Lucifer. Damn you, you perceptive bastard.' Urushihara saw the genuine embarrassment and shock on his face and quickly found that his jibe had been correct. "Oh now. Did something really happen between y'all? You look a little worked up there." A sly smile took over his face knowing that Maou sold himself out. Maou didn't even get the chance to reply before Ashiya took up for his lord. "King Satan would never do such a thing. Our lord has way better things to do! Plus it's the hero! There is no way that she would want to do anything with him." Lucifer only laughed hard as Ashiya spoke. "You got to be kidding me! Just take a look at his face! It's written all over it." Maou was in a state of pure shock and had no clue how to respond. "S-shut up! It's just been a long night!" "Tch. A long night of doing it probably." Maou's eye twitched a bit before he yelled: "Enough! I'm going to change!"

Maou walked into his room hurriedly as he heard Ashiya scolded Lucifer. "HOW DARE YOU TALK TO THE MASTER OF OUR HOUSE LIKE THAT! WE TOOK YOU IN OUT OF THE DARKNESS IN OUR HEART!" "Seesh enough. You may give yourself heat stroke again if you keep yelling like that." "WHY YOU LITTLE!" 'Damn. I don't understand what gave myself away. Emi's going to be pissed that Lucifer, of all people knows How did he even have the ability to pick something like that out? Hmm. I'll definitely need to keep a closer eye on him.' Sighing he continued forward to look for some clothes to wear. The only clean things that he had were a pair of shorts and a tank top. 'Eh. Better then nothing I suppose.' He put them on and listened to the silence that had regained in the other room. ' I wonder how long that will last. Better yet, I wonder who got the last word in?'

Shaking off the thoughts of what had just transpired, Maou took a deep breath and opened the door. Slowly, he stepped back into the room, not wanting to to bring any extra attention on himself. It was quiet, seems Urushihara had nothing else to say and that was pleasing all on it's own. 'Good. Maybe I can actually make it through this day until Emi comes over.' Sighing out of relief Maou continued into the living room and was about to grab a manga to read when Urushihara started to laugh uncontrollably. Feeling slightly irritated, he stared at Urushihara who only laughed harder by his eye contact. "Ugh. What is it now?" Maou didn't get a response for Lucifer's face was turning tints of blue from laughing so hard. "Seriously what's your problem?!" Again, no response. "Perhaps the little NEET has lost his mind finally." After a bit of waiting, his laughter died down a bit. "Okay, no matter how delusional you are, your poor excuse of a joke can't be that funny." Ashiya called out as he picked up Maou's clothes to take to the washing machine. Urushihara, struggling to catch his breath finally said something. "So Emi's a biter! That's just too fitting!" "What's that supposed to mea-" Maou froze as it clicked in his mind what he was talking about. He looked down and sure enough he still had the 'love marks' from last night, which included the bite marks and a few hickies located around his chest. Unfortunately this comment had caught the attention of Ashiya real quick. "What this about biting?"

Ashiya jumped into a full fledged investigation of all the marks and soon started to question Maou. All the while, Lucifer remained in the background laughing like a lunatic. "Mi-lord! Have you been in battle with the hero? I must say it must have been a petty battle at best, but still it's pretty despicable to see bite marks. Does that wench not have any idea how to fight?!" Ashiya remained on his rant as he inspected all the marks more. Maou was still a bit dumbstruck by what had happened but Ashiya reaction had been the icing on the cake. 'He can't possibly believe that this all came from a fight. I mean there's no way someone as smart as Ashiya could be so easily fooled...right?' "I can not let the hero do this to you mi-lord! I swear to you next time I see I shall take care of her!" "Ashiya.." "No mi-lord! This is not acceptable!" Maou mentally sighed as he tried to think of a way to explain this, that wouldn't leave Emi more pissed. 'I am definitely going to have to try to call her soon. Especially if she will be coming over later. Damn that Lucifer. I'm going to have to beat him.' As if he knew that the Demon lord was thinking about him Lucifer finally began to come down from his fit of laughter. Though there was still sources of laughter in his voice as he spoke: "That was no Fight! Satan totally let her! No telling where else there are marks! I wouldn't doubt if we che-" "LUCIFER! ONE MORE WORD OUT OF YOU ABOUT ANY OF THIS AND I'LL LET ASHIYA SELL YOUR GAME SYSTEM!" The once proud Demon General felt his whole world stop around him. "D-dude! That's not even fair!" Responding in a cold voice Maou simply said, "I could care less about 'fair.'" He could clearly see that Maou was desperate so he reluctantly backed away. Mumbling under his breath he pulled his knees up to his chest. Satisfied of putting fear into Lucifer, Maou turned his attention back to Ashiya. Ashiya looked like he was truly thinking things over in his head. "Ashiya?" "Sire. Do any of the words that the little NEET said ring true?" Again Maou didn't know to answer the question. "I uh, uh..." The silence that had filled the apartment was so thick he could basically feel it. It was a rather uncomfortable situation that Maou had no idea how to get out of. Luckily for him at that moment there was a knock at the door. "I got it!"

Maou hurriedly rushed to the door and opened it and to his pleasure it was none other then their neighbor Suzuno Kamazuki. "Hello good Sadao. I heard a lot of yelling and came to see if there was anything wrong." 'You don't even know.' "Oh no, just some minor issues is all." Maou put on his best strained smile as he said this. "I see." Suzuno seemed as if she was contempt with the answer and was about to leave when she noticed the marks on his shoulders. "Oh my. What is that on your shoulders?" 'Damn it. I DEFINITELY need to change.' "Uh you see it's..." "It looks like a bite mark. Have you been into a fight as of recent?" At this point Ashiya pitched in. "We were just about to get to the bottom of that." 'Ugh. This was no help. I need to get them distracted on something. I need to come up with some plan.' Just then Maou had the most brilliant plan. He just needed to make sure that it would go through. "How about this: I'll explain everything to y'all over dinner." They pondered on the request for a second. It was obvious that they had their reservations but none spoke as they all gave a nod. 'Well...Emi is definitely going to be pissed.' "Great." Turning to Suzuno, Maou asked: "Would you mind going with Ashiya to pick up some materials to make tonight's dinner?" "Sire?" "Why yes, good Sadao." "Great, Great off you go now!" "Hey wait! What are we even supposed to get?" Maou gave them no chance to speak any forward as he hurriedly pushed both Ashiya and Suzuno out the door, making sure to push Ashiya's shoes out as well. Maou let out a deep sigh as he slowly turned to Lucifer. He let out a emotionless laugh as he looked at him. Lucifer backed up a little, and spoke in a frightened tone "W-What's up?" Maou said nothing at first, but began to slowly move towards him "Ohhh nothing. Just want to have a little chat you see."

Ashiya and Suzuno walked towards the market at a decent speed as they discussed what had just transpired. "Sadao is acting rather weird today." "I agree. I wonder what has come over my lord. He swears up and down that they didn't fight, yet he freaks out when ever that little NEET mentions that they are 'banging.'" 'Banging? What does that mean.' Suzuno was tempted to ask Ashiya as to what that word meant but put it aside for the moment as an idea came to her. "Well I could call Emi and get her part of the story." That may prove to be beneficial, but I don't trust that woman regardless." Suzuno quickly responded with: "It's better then having to wait till dinner time. Speaking of which, what are we even supposed to be making?" Ashiya stopped moving as he stopped to think about it. "I'm not sure. We had things at the house to cook." 'Obviously he just wanted us out of the house. But for what?' Ashiya continued to think on the situation before he finally gave a sigh of defeat. "Let's just get something cheap and easy to make." Suzuno nodded in understanding as they continued to walk on. "So what do you think Maou will have to say?" "Hm. My guess is good as yours at this point. He was acting way to weird for me to figure out anything. I hope nothing ails him." Suddenly Ashiya face twisted up as he began to think of all the possible scenarios that could be wrong with his dark lord. After spending enough time helping out around the house, Suzuno had become quite accustomed to his "over-thinking a situation faces."She also knew by now it was better to just let him get it out of his system and go on with her day. As they were walking she noticed a small pizzeria, and suddenly thought back to how much Urushihara talked about the meal known as pizza. 'Hmm. Lucifer always seems to be talking about how much of a delicacy this pizza is. It wouldn't be so bad to try it, and possibly give him a little treat.' She blushed a bit at this last thought but quickly shook it off and turned her attention back to Ashiya, who was coming down from his mini freak out. "May I suggest something?" "Hmm. What is it?" Ashiya replied with a hint of worry still in his voice. "Well I've never tried pizza before, but I've heard that it is pretty good." "Tch. As if. I feel like that NEET would just love to hear that we broke down and bought it. Plus I would never waste any of scarce money on something like-" "I'll pay for it." Ashiya kept walking as he said, "...In that case I graciously accept your offer to cover dinner for us Ms. Kamazuki." 'Hmph. Knew he'd change his tone fast. Typical cheap-stake.' She had heard Emi call Ashiya this plenty of times, but knew him well enough to know that this was no understatement. "Well then since we're simply going to have to pick it up, should we just back to apartment complex?" Ashiya looked her over before speaking, "No. He wanted us out of there for a reason. We should just wait till dinner time and look around till then. Unless you really want to go back?" "No, it's fine. I haven't really been around Japan much without Emi so this could be a good learning experience." Ashiya merely shrugged his shoulders as he continued to walk with Suzuno on his heels. 'I have no need to be anywhere nor home. I just hope my lord will come through and tell me what's really bothering him.'


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer** – I don't own The Devil is a Part-timer.

**Author Note – **Cocaine is a hell of a drug.

Maou stood in front of Lucifer, with a menacing look on his face. "So, I have some things I need to know." Lucifer took a big gulp as he backed away. "S-sure." In that moment Lucifer was more then sure that he was going to die. He began to frantically think about all the things that he hadn't done yet, or better yet all the video games that he hadn't played yet. 'Damn it. Why like this? Over a fucking joke?' Maou stood there for a second before he spoke: "How did you figure out so easily?" Lucifer, to say the least, had not expected this what so ever. "What?" "How did you know what happened?" Maou asked this, with high amounts of curiosity showing through his voice. Lucifer began to think that maybe there was something else coming, but ultimately decided to test his luck and ventured forward with a tad bit of caution. "Honestly... I was just joking around. It was when I saw that you got so flustered over it, I simply deduced that it must of really happened. Then of course the bite marks only further served to prove me right. Lucifer did a good job of holding his laughter back, possibly because his life was on the line. Maou's face has already frozen up when he heard the first part of Lucifer's explanation and had barely managed to keep his head clear as he listened to the rest of it. 'A joke... I gave myself away... Damn it!' Maou face palmed at his own stupidity. 'Come on! I was a King of a whole demon army and I throw myself under the bus?!' Lucifer watched as Maou's face went through various degrees of emotions, all the way from anger to humiliation. He even half-way considered leaving the demon king to mourn over his mistake, but quickly thought against; seeing as he wasn't exactly out of the frying pan yet. 'Ah. Damn it. Emi really might kill me this time. '

An uncomfortable silence took over the room as Maou pondered on the situation. Seeing as he wasn't really getting anywhere on his own, he decided to come up with some last ditch efforts. 'Maybe I can see how Lucifer feels about it...' "Hey Lucifer." By now he could tell that the tension Maou once held for him was greatly reduced, so he relaxed a bit as he answered. "Yeah?" Maou paused for a second before speaking, as if double thinking if his decision was a right one. "What do you think about Emi and I?" "What? Are you talking about your one night stand?" "What? No! I mean us having an actual relationship!" Lucifer was stricken with shock as he heard this come of Maou's mouth. "Wait. You two are actually planning to be...together?" It was a little hard for him to finish the sentence as they were just such an unlikely couple. "Yeah..." "That's crazy! You're the Devil and she's the Hero! Kind of means you're sworn to kill each other!" "Yeah you think I don't know that? But who says that things have stay like that? I mean things have changed between us. It may sound a little ridiculous but that one night changed a whole lot." Lucifer had a rare look of being truly intrigued by his words for once and let Maou continue speaking. "We had a good conversation last night, she even told me that she wanted to forgive me, but that it was hard to just forgive me. I don't blame her for that either. The things that we did over there were absolutely horrid." Lucifer gave a slight nod of agreement, as he quickly pictured pinnacles of the war in his head. "Personally it is because of me that her dad is dead. I took so much from her." Maou's face only took on a look that was much more serious as he continued to speak. "I even tried to truly apologize...but I know there is nothing I can do that will ever really make up for it." He paused for a second as he hesitated to bring the next words out of his mouth. I-I even offered to let her kill me, if it'd make things easier for her." Lucifer face became one of shock at this. This, was one thing that he never thought Maou would do or say. "Dude that's stupid!" He gave a slight dark chuckle as Lucifer said that. "Emi thought the exact same. She was just a little more emotional with it. In fact she was rather upset with me." Maou looked off and smiled as he thought about it. "Funny enough we ended up admitting our feelings for each other. From there we kind of just let our emotions take over." Lucifer raised his eyebrow slightly as he understood what Maou was referring to. "I know it may sound a bit weird, but I never felt so... strong for one person before." Lucifer let the words sink in before coming to a conclusion. 'One night of having sex wouldn't bring about such strong emotions for someone. So this must mean that he's long had these feelings for her and her for him.' He looked to Maou and noted the far away look in his eyes. 'Well I admit I never seen him look so happy. Even when our army had first started to win.' He smiled slightly remembering how there was a bond among him and Maou back then. He truly has always treated him like a friend even after he had turned on him. It was about damn time he paid him back for all the support.

"If it means anything... I think that you two should go for it." Maou was surprised by the sudden outburst of sincerity. "Even a fallen angel can tell when love is evident and Who knows. With you two together, y'all may actually bring about change." 'Who would of know that he was still capable of being so, so nice.' "I see. What exactly do you mean by change?" Lucifer snorted, showing his more natural side. "Shouldn't it be obvious? The supposed evil incarnate and hero becoming one? That's practically the unification of evil and good." Maou hadn't thought about it like that before. In all honestly he hadn't thought in a million years that he'd be able to have Emi the way he does now. When they had their moment, he had only thought about it as having Emi Yusa, the help center girl from Docodemo. All thoughts of their past life in Enta Isla had just slipped from him. (Except of course in telling his colleagues, who of course would still see her as the hero.) Maou started to smile really big, it obvious the words that his once demon general said had hit home. "Lucifer, I'm actually surprised by your maturity and understanding through all of this." "Tch. Don't be. Once you lived as long as I have you come to realize that things can always change." He added, in a highly nonchalant tone: "Plus I just don't truly care. Do as you want, that's your deal." Maou saw straight through his ruse and could tell that he was genuine in trying to be supportive. "Thank you, really. It means a lot." "Yeah. Whatever." Lucifer quickly turned around to hide his embarrassment. Maou lightly chuckled at his friend, as he walked away. He let out a sigh as he pulled his phone from his pocket. 'It's about time that I call Emi.'

Emi's day was going surprisingly well. Personally she thanked her morning spent with Alas and Maou, for putting her in a such a good mood initially. From that first good point, it seemed like everything else just fell into perfect position. For the most part all of her calls had been pleasant ones and when she did get complaints they just didn't phase her. In fact she didn't even have **ONE **'brain bashing' customer to deal with. This had to be her best day, as she was able to handle all of her customers sounding genuinely happy.

"Hello, I'm Emi Yusa, thank you for calling the Docodemo call center, how may I help you? Of course I'll transfer you right over. No, thank you for your patronage!" Emi's level of happiness was not going unnoticed, many of the girls working there had looked over plenty of times through the day to the usually more reserved girl. She especially caught the attention of her co-worker/friend, Rika Suzuki. "Whoa Emi, you're awfully happy today. Did something good happen?" Emi continued to smile as she answered, "I guess you could say that." Rika took a look at her friend for a second as thought 'She seems like she's in love..." Just then her face lit up as she realized what this must mean. "Oh Emi you have to spill the details. You had a date didn't you? Who was it? Was it Maou? You gotta tell me everything!" Emi's face reddened at the mention of Maou's name. "Yes, uh I mean no." "What do you even mean by that? Oh, come on you need to tell me more!" Emi stumbled over her thoughts as she tried to figure out what to say to her friend. "Well I'll explain to you okay, but let's go out to eat first. That way I'll be able to give you all the details you're obviously dying for." Rika quickly agreed and was practically bouncing out of her seat waiting for the time to leave. "Say Rika, where do you want to even go?" "Oh that doesn't even matter! Let's just go to Moonbucks. I'm more concerned on hearing all the juicy details of your romantic night anyways!" Emi's face reddened again. 'If only she knew.'

Before the two office ladies knew it, lunch time had come and they quickly exited and made their way to Moonbucks. Emi was amazed with Rika's self-control on the way there as she didn't ask a single question. Though that would all change once they ordered and sat down. "Alright! Now Emi, you need to tell me everything that happened!" She let out a sigh as she looked off to her right before looking back to her friend. "Yes. My good mood is because of Maou." "I Knew it!" Rika yelled while standing up in excitement. "Sush!" The cafe was pretty quiet and Emi didn't want to bring anymore attention to herself. "Please don't cause too much embarrassment to us." Rika quickly settled back down in her chair, "Of course, of course. Now tell me. You had a romantic dinner right? Ooh Ooh, or better yet he took you on a long romantic stroll and then had a midnight picnic for just the two of you." Rika went on, for what must have been at least ten minutes, telling all her different theories of how she expected their night to go. She went on so much to the point that Emi was half-way considering just letting her use her imagination, seeing as she was anyways. She stopped though, as she truly thought about it. 'No. I figure the least I could do is tell her how nice it was. Better yet, how amazing he was.' Emi's face grew back into a gentle smile as she calmed down Rika. "Don't you want to hear what actually happened, rather then just your speculations? I told you I'd tell you what all happened, you just need to calm down first." Rika calmed down as she made eye contact with Emi, having a look of total concentration. 'Wow she sure does know to get completely serious.' "Well to be honest, I had invited Maou over last night to talk about things. To say the least, we had a very good conversation." Emi fiddled with her fingers as she progressed on, oblivious to the red tint that was spreading across her face. "It was pretty serious, I really saw a side of him that I never thought to ever see. It was so touching." Rika noted the dreamy look that took over her friend's eyes as she continued on with her story. "Not to sound dramatic, but I ended up standing out in the rain, holding him tight as I let my emotions run wild. Then he pulled me out of the rain and practically let his out on me too." The smile that was on Emi's face at this point was very much like the one she had when she first came to work. 'Definitely the look of love.' At that moment Emi's face turned an even darker tint of red as she looked away from Rika. "T-then...W-we...Kissed. It was infectious. I could barely bring myself to want to stop it." Rika broke down like a fan-girl at this point, letting out a squeal. "OH MY GOSH! THAT'S SO ROMANTIC!" Again, Emi felt embarrassed for her friend's eccentrics, it wasn't helping that she just told a deep and intimate story either. "I always knew that you two would end up being together!" Emi opened her mouth to say something but quickly shut it. 'It's true. She always has been persistent on the terms that Maou and I would be together. Gosh...She was right. Then again, I'm happy she was right for once.' "I can't argue with that." Emi smiled after saying this, doing a small shrug. Rika's excitement was at it's bursting limit, as she was about to go off on another tangent; when Emi's phone began to ring. Picking it up Emi mumbled under her breath: "Suzuno?"

"Hello Suzuno, how are you doing?" Emi loved the distraction that she brought. Not that she was embarrassed of Maou, but it was just so new to her and she wasn't used to talking about her ex-nemesis in such a lighthearted way. "Hello Emi, I have some questions that I want to ask you." "O-okay? About what exactly?" Emi's mind began to wonder as to what she could possibly ask about. "First off it's about Maou." 'Speak of the devil...literally.' "Yes?" the curiosity could be heard in her voice as she became a little anxious as to what would come next. "Well there was some questions to what had happened to him. There was some bites on his shoulders. From what I heard Lucifer said y'all were boning and Ashiya was sure that some kind of fight had gone down between you two. By the way what is 'boning?" Emi face went from pale to the deepest scarlet as she processed everything that was just thrown at her. Needless to say she was speechless and had no idea on how to respond to the question. 'Did that really just happen...' "Emi?" Snapping back to reality she quickly blurted out, "What made you say this?!" Suzuno was taken back by this and took a few seconds to recover. "Well they were causing the quite the commotion today and when I investigated, Maou got really flustered and sent Ashiya and I out." "W-what did he say?" "Nothing. Just said he would announce everything to us at dinner." Emi pinched the bridge of her nose as she thought: 'Of course, he's going to wait until I get there to try to fix his mess. I may – love – him, but really.' "That idiot..." Emi mumbled out of her mouth as she thought aloud. "What was that?" "Oh nothing!" Honestly Emi didn't know to handle the situation. 'Should I just say it? No...I'm going to have to talk to Maou and see what all happened exactly...Possibly chew him out while I'm at it.' "Umm. Emi?" 'Oh crap she's still awaiting an answer.' Thinking quickly she came up with an ingenious plan that she is sure would make her boyfriend happy. "What was that Rika? We have to leave right now? Okay, I understand! Sorry, Suzuno I have to go! I'll swing by later to help clarify, Bye!" Hanging up quickly Emi took a big sigh and then mumbled: "This can't seriously be happening right now." Rika sat dumbfounded as she tried to piece together what had just happened. "So..what was that about?" Emi nearly jumped, forgetting that Rika was actually their with her. "Oh nothing! Just..." Again Emi's phone began to ring. 'Oh come on! Who is it now?!' Emi's eyes went soft and then hard again as she read the name aloud. "Maou."

Rika instantly recognized the look in her friend's eyes and shut-up desperate to listen in to her conversation. It wasn't that she was just being noisy, butywith that last phone call she could tell it had something to do with him. Emi hurriedly answered the phone call and said in a rather cold manner, "Hello Maou." Maou winced a bit at the tone of her voice. "Emi? You okay?" There was a moment of silence with what sounding like some shuffling. (Which was Emi moving away from Rika.) Rika had a look of defeat in her eyes before she swiftly following her, making sure to not be discovered. 'I must know what happened to cause her to be so mad. Did he cheat already? That dog.' Rika followed Emi outside and leaned up against the opposite side of a square pillar that Emi had resided on. She listened inventively as to what Emi would say but was quickly taken back when she finally spoke. "So... we either got into a fight or were 'boning?" Rika gasped into her hand, 'they went all the way? Oh gosh.' she pressed against the pillar tighter as she listened in more.

The anger was quite evident in Emi's voice and really threw Maou off. 'Damn it. I was hoping to get the chance to talk to her first. Must of been Suzuno.' "Listen, I can explain everything." "Please do!" Maou took a gulp as he tried to find the right words to say. "Well you it was a huge misunderstanding." "Huge misunderstanding?!" "Yes. Lucifer was 'making jokes' about me having to stay over at your house. I guess I kind of gave myself away, but it wasn't that bad first. He was the only one who knew." "The NEET? He of all people figured out?"Maou could tell that she was only getting madder, so he quickly continued. "Well what truly blew it was when I changed. I didn't think those bite marks would of showed up so much." Emi's anger halted a bit. 'Oh gosh did I bite too hard?' With much concern she asked: "Were they bad?" This took Maou back a bit. "Huh? No it's not that bad! It just made Ashiya begin to wonder a little himself. Emi let it soak in for a minute before speaking again with some anger still evident in her voice. "So Lucifer knows for sure?" 'Damn it. So close.' Maou thought as he quickly tried to come with a response that wouldn't make her fully mad again. "Well yeah...but it's actually not all that bad." "How can you.." "He's been rather understanding!" Emi silenced up as she became intrigued with he had to say. Seeing her silence as they okay to go on, he continued. "He's been really supportive, he even said that he thinks that we will make a good match for each other." Emi's smile started to come back to her as she heard that their relationship was being accepted by more and more people. She let out a relieved sigh before speaking again. "I guess that I can't truly be mad at you. It was both of our faults really." Relieved Maou relaxed up. "Though I have one complaint, why wait till dinner to fix this?" "Well I needed a chance to call you and discuss this with you first...I've never been in a relationship before and figured it'd be best to talk to you first." Emi blushed a bit as he said this. 'He's so considerate.' "So you decide to wait till I'm there too before announcing anything?" "Naturally. At least if we get embarrassed we'll be embarrassed together." Emi chuckled at this "Fine fair point. What are we going to tell them at dinner though?" Emi practically felt his smile through the phone. "I have a good idea as to what to say." "Is that so?" "Yes. Definitely, we'll just tell them how it is." "How it is?" "Of course. That you're my girl." She smiled hard as he said this. 'His girl? I can definitely get used to that.' "Hehe. Okay, I'll trust you on that. In any case we'll just be embarrassed together right?" Maou reciprocated the smile that Emi had as he spoke, "Of course, that's the plan!" This time she laughed a bit harder. "And hey if Lucifer can accept us then the others can too." "Even Chiho?" 'Crap. He hadn't thought about her.' "I'll um, work on how to tell her." Emi got serious again, "Please make sure not to hurt her. She has still been really good to all of us." "I know, I know. I'll figure something out." There was a moment of comfortable silence between the two before Emi spoke. "Well I need to get ready to leave soon. I'll be over by 6:30." "I understand that dear. I can't wait." Emi paused a second, "I like that. It feels good to hear you call me dear." Maou gave a slight chuckle, "Good, it fits you." Emi shared in on his chuckle, "I'll have to find a sweet name for you too." "I can't wait. Well don't let me keep you, dear." "Hehe. Okay. We'll I'll see you later. And Maou..." "Yes?" "I, uh...I love you." Maou paused at the words, let them flow around his head for a bit before saying, "I love you too Emi." They both stopped to smile at the words they let come of their mouths before reluctantly saying bye.

Rika, who just admired the scene, quickly rushed back into the store and sat like nothing happened but couldn't but help to have the look of a fan-girl who's favorite ship just had a super fluffy moment. She swore up and down to Emi that nothing was the matter but couldn't help to replay the memory the sweet moment between her friends new love life. 'I'll ask more about it later, for right now I'll just let it be.' They walked in comfortable silence to work, where Rika continued to stare at Emi, giggling and smiling as she did so. 'She's acting weird, but oh well. I can't wait for later.'

**More Author's Notes**:

Thanks for the reviews! I really appreciate it. To those who talked about the spacing, I apologize but it seems to not keep my spacing when ever I upload my documents.

And yes I know about the ferrets. I guess the author note on the first was more of a shout out. My little fuzzball was causing all sorts of shenanigans while I was typing so he kind of was the only thing on my mind while I typing...


	6. Chapter 6

**Author's Note –** I'm not too confident about this chapter. I've been in the process of working on a few original stories of mine. Too be honest most of them tend to stick to a way darker path, so haven't been in the mood of typing anything fluffy. I'll probably pop out a few chapters when I need a legit break from all the darker themed stories. -_- As always feedback is always appreciated. So go ahead and lay it on me. Also, I do have a ferret. He is an amazing ball of furry joy.

**Disclaimer** – I do not own this in any way.

Maou paced around the small apartment occasionally looking at the clock. 'It's already 5:45. Where are Ashiya and Suzuno?' He stopped and looked out the window, hoping to see some sigh of them. He sighed deeply as he didn't see anything. 'It'll take some time to have dinner cooked, and Emi said she'd be here by 6:30...' Sensing the distress that was coming from Maou, Lucifer turned around and said "Dude chill out. Everything will be fine." "Huh? Oh yeah...Do you have any idea where they could be?" Lucifer still looking at his computer screen simply said, "Nope. I'm sure nothing bad has happened though. 'Besides they can handle themselves.' "So I'm guessing you have Emi coming over for dinner?" "Well yeah..." 'When did he become so perceptive?' "Knew it. I thought as much by your phone call. By the way you two already getting way too mushy. Never saw you two as that kind of couple." He said all this while nonchalantly clicking away on his computer. "I..uh-uh...spoke too loudly didn't I?" "Yep. Don't worry though, I can keep quiet about it." 'For now that is. But I swear if I need some leverage, I won't hesitate to bring it out.' He snickered a little at the thought, but quickly regained his composure before Maou could figure anything out. "Thanks. I'm plenty ready to just get this announcement out of the way." He paused a bit trying to find the best way to ask the question that was heavy on his mind. "So..How do you think the others will react to Emi and I?" Lucifer thought for a second. "Hmm. Not sure. Suzuno probably won't say much but if she she'll probably get over it really quick. Now Ashiya on the other hand..." Lucifer put on one of his rare looks of pure joy. "Ashiya is bound just lose it!" He began to laugh as he imagined how the demon general would freak out. 'This will be one of the best freak outs he'll have!' Suddenly he started to imitate Ashiya, "My Lord! How could you be with the hero?! My lord I suck so much!" He laughed even harder. "Or better yet, he'll faint like when Alas called you daddy and Emi mommy!" Maou was a tad bit embarrassed by Lucifer's antics. "You really have it out against Ashiya don't you?" "I just love to mess with him!" Indeed while Lucifer did mess with him, he had the up most respect for Ashiya, though he'd never tell him. He did a lot for both of them and honestly he's not sure how his life would be without him. "Seriously though, how do you think he'll take it?" Lucifer returning to his normal apathetic self replied: "Tch. In the end he'll listen to you. Ashiya is loyal like that." Maou simply agreed but felt a tad bit bad for not telling him sooner. 'I hope he understands.' Maou promptly sat down on the floor and grabbed a manga to read to pass the time. Just as he opened it up, there was a knock at the door. 'Oh come on! I never get to read it seems.' "You going to get that?" Lucifer asked with normal lazy tone. "Have you ever thought about getting it?" "Nah. I'm not the head of the household around here. Besides I think you should definitely get this one." Maou was slightly puzzled by his words but got up anyways. "I swear if this is-" He stopped in his tracks he was me by the eyes of an angel, well half-angel anyways.

"Emi? You're early." Maou said as a huge smile stretched across his face. Emi returned the warm smile as she said, "They let some of us off early luckily." "That's pretty nice. Not as nice as this though." Suddenly he grabbed her and pulled her into a kiss; effectively taking her breath away. Recovering from the kiss, she said: "Hell of a way to be greeted." She brought her hand up to Maou's chest and stared fondly into his eyes. Lucifer sat in his corner feeling disgusted. He coughed to let his presence be known. "Yeah...Don't do that in front of me. I'm not a fan of P.D.A." Emi's face got red as she said, "S-shut up! Besides it's not even in public!" "Well I count as a public in this situation." Maou laughed at the little back and forth his girlfriend and roommate were into. Just then he looked into the hallway and saw Alas=Ramus in her stroller, preoccupied with a toy. He stepped closer to her. "Hehe. Not noticing daddy are we?" Looking up she let out a squeal of delight and said, "Daddy, I'm Here!" Maou laughed as he picked her up and gave her a hug. He in her stroller and closed the door behind him. "So what is for dinner?" Emi asked as she sat down. Gently setting Alas down, Maou assumed his position beside Emi and said: "I'm not sure really. Ashiya and Suzuno were supposed to cover it but they haven't came back yet." Emi looked blankly as she tried to think of what would be holding them up. "Daddy I want to play with Lucifer!" Maou looked over to Alas to see her pointing in Lucifer's direction. "Sure Alas go ahead." "Yay!" she said as she rushed off towards him. He looked totally shell-shocked as she approached him. "What is this?" "Alas wants to play with you obviously." Lucifer looked her over before turning back to Emi and Maou. "I'm not too good with this...baby thing." Emi quickly responded, "it's not that hard, but if you mess up I'll take care of you." Making sure to stress out the last five words. Lucifer's face went pale as he heard what was being said. "What? Maou you can't let her talk to me like that!" Maou only looked away with a slight blush on his face. "Well she is only showing her motherly instincts." All energy he had built up quickly deflated. "...of course, you're already whipped." Lucifer looked glumly at them as he realized that this was the "All-mighty King Satan." 'Demon King my ass.' If Emi hadn't been there, he may have spoke those words aloud. Though he knew she was more then willing to fulfill her previous threat., and wouldn't of hesitated if he said any bad words in front of her child. 'Y'all win this one.' Sighing slightly he looked down to Alas. "So...do you use the internet?" "Intrawet?" Oh indeed this wouldn't be too fun. "Sigh...Let me show you..."

After watching Lucifer for awhile Emi and Maou soon became confident that he wouldn't do anything that. So confident in fact they took the opportunity to lean up on each other a bit. They carried on light conversation occasionally stopping to look at each others eyes. Their hearts flutter for a second before going in for the kiss. They lips meet in light harmony at first, but soon becomes something deeper; a throw of passion if you will. The two lovers are truly enjoying this peaceful little moment of "normality" in their insane predicament. Lucifer on the other was not amused. 'First off, I made it DAMN clear that I didn't want to see this. Second off, In front of Alas? What the fuck?...plus now that I think about it, they did more...GROSS! I don't want to think about that!' Luckily for Lucifer, Ashiya had just showed up.

No one could of prepared the Demon Lord or the Hero for what they were about to experience. Ashiya stood there shell-shocked, for a plethora of reasons. Mainly though, for this is the last thing he expected to be greeted by when he walked into his own castle. His lips twitched for a second before he fainted and fell promptly to the floor. Lucifer, looked lazily over his shoulder, and said "Called It!" Before resumed trying to Show Alas to play on the computer. Emi watched as Maou moved his most revered general, out from entry way, and moved over by Alas and Lucifer. Emi could already the see the major hint of irritation in his eyes. Maou had been expecting something so mellow-dramatic from Ashiya. 'Sure he plays a huge part in the castle, but this house husband stuff has ruined him. I'm definitely going to try to find a way to help him out of this a bit.' Lucifer turned a bit again as he said  
>"Least he didn't give you a speech." "Oh no. I'm pretty sure it's going to come when he gets up." Lucifer looked at Ashiya and then to Maou. "So...Does this mean no dinner?" Maou stopped to actually think about this. "Well...We should still have Suzuno...but if not I'm sure cooking is not that hard." Emi didn't say anything but her face said it all, as she was turning blue holding her laughter in. "Oh come on! My cooking won't be that bad!" Emi finally couldn't hold it any longer. "You cook? No offense 'sweetie' but I think you ought to just hope Suzuno does come over." Maou felt challenged by this and was more then ready to try to prove himself. Luckily for all the friends gathered in the Demon's Castle they were rescued from near 'death-by-food' by Suzuno. She came in holding a stack of pizzas in her hands and promptly sat them down on the table. "Did I hear my name? Ah. Emi, you are here already. Good to see you." Emi gave a warm smile to her friend before returning the pleasantries. "It's good to see you too Suzuno. What's with the pizza?" "Pizza?" Lucifer turned from computer and noted the huge stack that sat on the table. "Whoa! We really got pizza? Is this real? First Ashiya passed out and now we're being served pizza? And it's not even my birthday!" Emi and Maou were slightly annoyed by how acted, but Suzuno on the other hand was intrigued. So intrigued that she didn't notice the passed out Ashiya or the tension that the two lovers were feeling.<p>

Lucifer seemed like a child in a candy store as he saw the 5 pizzas. "How long have I been asking for this? Finally!" Suzuno smiled at this, she wasn't used to seeing Lucifer so happy. 'Hmm. He looks pretty cute. Kind of makes you forget that he's a fallen angel sometimes.' Maou chuckled slightly as Alas shared Lucifer's anticipation for the pizza. "Pizza! Pizza!" 'I need to remind Lucifer how much of a child he is some time.' Emi on the other hand did not feel Maou's new found amusement for the situation. "Is pizza even good for a baby?" Lucifer didn't hesitate as he yelled out: "Pizza is good for everyone!" Emi gave him a evil eye before turning to Maou. "If he likes it so much there is no way that it can be good for a baby. I'd hate if our daughter turned out like him." Lucifer, replying with much sarcasm in his voice, said, "**Our** daughter? You must truly be making some progress now MRS. SATAN." Emi's face reddened immediately "S-shut up!" All words that she said after that were nothing more then gibberish as she had gotten too flustered up. Maou seeing his girlfriend get like this was more then a little cute, and funny. So he couldn't help himself as he started to laugh. Though, it was ended real fast as Emi turned her evil eye towards him. Maou wasted no time shutting up, as he silently 'prayed' for something to come up as a distraction. "Emi, that reminds me. What exactly is boning? You never answered me last time." The silence that took over the room didn't last as Lucifer broke-out into his insane like laugh. Emi and Maous' faces were both red with embarrassment from something so intimate being brought up. In unison they yelled: "Shut up Lucifer!" Lucifer opened his mouth to give a crude remark but stopped as he saw Alas at his side. 'Shit. They might actually kill me at this point if I'd say something too bad.' As he looked at Alas he suddenly thought of the best way to turn this all around on them. "Tsk. Tsk. Tsk. What great parenting skills y'all have. Can't wait to see what other impulses Alas will learn." On the inside Lucifer shuddered. 'Both of their personalities mixed together? Damn. Neither this world or Enta Isla is ready for that combination. Truly they would be a dangerous combination regardless of who you were.'

Emi and Maou were slightly appalled by how Lucifer had managed to turn things around on them. True they could of said something back, but honestly they were just to flustered to come up with anything that was worth it. As much as they hated to admit it, Lucifer had won this one...for now. Reluctantly they retreated, as a puzzled Suzuno on-looked. 'What is with no one answering such a simple question?' She gave a small sigh as figured that it must have something to do with the announcement that Maou had for over dinner. Finally looking in the direction of where Lucifer's computer set up was at did she notice Ashiya. "Oh my, why is he passed out?" Surprisingly Lucifer took-up for them and answered, "Eh, you know Ashiya. Sometimes he just overreacts to things." Suzuno seemed to take this answer without hesitation. Then again this could be because it was from a certain fallen angel. Emi and Maou silently thanked Lucifer for not being a little shit this time and making things more of a hassle, before looking at each other. As if they gave a silent message to each other, they knew what they were about to do.

At this point Ashiya practically knew what was going on, but the knew it'd be so much better to just tell him to his face. Maou especially thought about this. Lucifer had really made him think about things whenever he mentioned how loyal Ashiya was. Heading to the sink, Maou got a small cup of cold water and then a towel. 'Let's just get this over with.' He then proceeded to splash the water in Ashiya's face. Slowly coming around, Ashiya saw Maou's face. "Ugh...M-my Lord?" Ashiya slowly rose up and rested on his elbows as he looked at Maou with questioning eyes. "Hey, we got dinner ready to go, might as well get up." "But Sire the her-" Maou quickly cut him off, "No it's fine. I told you I'd explain." Ashiya rested his questions and accepted Maou's hand as he helped him get up.

Maou with help from Suzuno, set up plates around the small table. Lucifer, who had been by the table since he noticed the pizza, was already waiting anxious at a his spot on the table. Suzuno gave a slight giggle at his actions. 'When did Lucifer become so amusing? And that cute little face he has...' Suddenly she her head of the thoughts, giving a small blush as if someone had heard her thoughts. She gave a sigh before sitting next to Lucifer by the table. Emi and Maou also took their place across from them, with Alas sitting at the end close to Emi. Ashiya took in the weird sight before sitting at the opposite end of Alas.

There was an obvious tension in the air, that all but Lucifer felt. Lucifer was too busy digging into the pizza to notice anything. Ashiya and Suzuno on the other hand were sitting on pens and needles staring at the couple. Emi suddenly felt slightly stressed out. 'What if they don't accept us? What would that mean for us?' As if Maou could feel Emi's stress, his hand grasped hers underneath the table. She smiled at his notion, and held his hand back; waiting for him to speak. Maou looked around the table, taking time to look into the eyes of everyone their before staring into Emi's eyes. He gave another warm and earnest smile before taking a deep breath. "You know, a lot has changed since we've come here. Views, ways of thinking, and even us." He raised his hand, as if double-checking to see if he was still human. "We've grown. Not only as demons or demon slayers, but as humans." He stopped to look at each person at the table again. "So...why not let enemies becomes friends? Or even more?" Emi and Maous hands tightened around each others. "I believe it's possible. In fact, I know it is. Emi, my once nemesis is now... I guess you can say one of my closest friends. My girlfriend." He paused as he watched most Ashiya and Suzuno's eyes widen with surprise. "I truly believe that regardless of what our titles are, we can unite and become one." By now Emi's face was starting to show signs of blushing but she could care-less. This little speech had made her feel happy in way that she didn't think was possible. The determination in his voice, the look in his eyes, everything just made her feel that much more compelled to kiss him. Which she barely was able to restrain herself from doing so.

Maou turned to Emi and gave a big, heartfelt smile and mouthed, "That wasn't cheesy was it?" Emi, who was still in a state bliss, just shook her head as she smiled back at him. Ashiya remained quiet, as if he was thinking things over. Suzuno simply raised the same question that Lucifer did. 'The Devil and the Hero? I can't tell if that is a good thing, or if it will be a bad thing.' She looked between the two. 'They look...happy. Real happy.' A slight smile took over her face. 'If they are able to look past it all then why wouldn't others be able to?' A certain fallen angel came to her mind as she thought of this last thought. "This shall be interesting to see. I'm glad to see this for Alas=Ramus as well." Emi and Maou smiled at her words. It seems she was accepting their relationship at least. Ashiya though gave them some concern. Maou knew that he was going to need sometime to think it over, but every second of silence from him only furthered their worries.

It seemed like he wasn't going to say anything at all when finally he made it known he was ready to speak. Slowly he raised his shoulders, and a had a look of pure concentration on his face. "Sire. While I may not fully understand your choice, I respect and trust your decision." A small smile started to stretch over his face. "And sire. Please not that next time you can just tell me. I will faithfully follow you regardless of your choices." 'Though I will offer my critique if necessary.' Like that all the tension that had built up was released. Maou smiled strongly at Ashiya as he thanked him. "Thank you. I shall remember that." Truly, it was a heartfelt moment to all, Angel, Demon, and Human alike.

With all the tension gone, the friends began to eat there mighty dinner of pizza. Each of them took two slices each, to begin with. While eating there was small talk, with bouts of comfortable silence. A wonderful thing indeed. Maou looked around at the scene he witnessed. 'This is amazing. Honestly, I could care less about going back to Enta Isla when I have a "family" like this.

It didn't take long for them to finish up their dinner, Lucifer obviously eating the most. In fact, he ate too much. This was evident as he laid half passed out by his computer. Alas, who was full of energy, decided that once again she wanted to play with Lucifer. She rushed over to him and climbed on him swiftly. "Let's play! Let's play!" "Ughh.." He simply replied as he rolled on his stomach. Being in a better position to ignore her, Alas soon learned that her efforts were going unnoticed. Bored, she decided to head back over to the table where Ashiya, Emi, and Maou were talking about something. They all stopped and stared at Alas as lunged into Emi and hugged her. All couldn't deny the cuteness that was Alas, and totally handed their attention over to her. Suzuno deciding to take advantage of the moment, inched her way over to Lucifer and sat beside him. She waited for him to say something but when nothing was said, she decided to question him. "Lucifer?" He made a guttural moan, as a "response" to her.

She questioned if she should bother him, as he sounded quite out of it, but she really wanted to know something. For a simple question has been eluding her ever since earlier today... "I have a question as to something I heard earlier." "Hmm?" "Well, what is boning exactly?" Lucifer sat up fast at this. "What did you say?" Suzuno couldn't talk at first. 'He looks cute.' Suzuno blushed a bit as she continued on with her question. " Um what is b-boning?" He stopped himself from laughing before he pulled her closer and whispered in her ear. "Are you absolutely sure you want to know?" Suzuno felt very flustered due to how close he was, especially when his warm breath hit her ear. "Y-yes. I am." Giving a slight nod, he pulled her closer and quietly explained what exactly it meant.

It didn't take him long to explain what exactly Emi and Maou did. Suzuno to say the least was disgusted. Her face became utterly red as she looked between the couple and Lucifer frantically. Finally she launched herself up, and rushed her way towards the door. Shouting: "You guys are moving to fast in your relationship to be doing something like that!" All eyes snapped to the now laughing demon general. Emi and Maou only gave a nod to each other before, standing up and making there way to him. They knew damn well what he had told her, and quite honestly he was on the last straw. "Hey! Cut it out y'all!" He grew more frantic as the closer they approached. "I-I supported Y'all!" As they were upon him Lucifer knew one thing: He definitely fucked up this time.

The rest of the night went pretty well. Ashiya, Emi, and Maou were discussing about how this relationship would change things. While a now slightly bruised Lucifer sat and had Alas crawl all over him. Ashiya is still not 100% on them, but he trust Maou enough to not question his decision. They would of talked even longer but it was getting late and Emi was persistent to get Alas to bed. "Well it's getting late. I really should get Alas back soon." Sleepily Alas tried to say, "Un-un. Wanna stay with daddy." Maou smiled but said, "Sorry Alas, you know you mommy needs you to protect her." Alas giggled while Emi gave a playful glare to Maou. He smiled and returned it as he picked Alas up, giving her a hug before, putting her in the stroller. "Tell you what tough, I'll walk you and mommy home." "Yay! Yes daddy!" "Oh is that so?" Emi playfully responded. Ashiya gave a small nod of approval and smiled as he said, "Please don't stay out too late sire." "Of course, I got work tomorrow anyways." Emi rolled her eyes as she walked out the door, "you coming or not?"

The walk to Emi's apartment was a nice one. They held hands as they pushed Alas along. No words were needed as their comfort was more then enough. Soon their pleasant journey came to an end and they stood out in front of Emi's door. They stood just staring into each others eyes, before bringing their lips together. The relished all their splendor as they did so, and only reluctantly broke apart. "So I'll see you later dear." Emi smiled before kissing him again. "Of course, bye." In unison they both said "I love you." They froze for a second, and smiled. It definitely felt better in person. They kissed again, taking their time, before Emi pulled away. Smiling the whole time, she slowly mad her way inside and closed the door. Maou watched until her door was fully shut before turning to leave.

With a big smile, he thought to himself. 'Everything has been going so smooth. (with exception to the extra drama.) All of our friends have accepted us, what more could I ask for?' Slowly his smile faded a bit. '**Almost**, all of our friends have accepted us...' He let out a sigh as the "Elephant in the room" made itself known. 'Just how will I tell Chiho?' Emi's words played through his head: "Don't hurt her..." "Crap. I can't stomach breaking her heart." The Devil walked home, with only one thing on his mind: "How can I tell her?"


	7. Announcement

A little announcement...

So I have lost the journal containing the story outline/rough drafts for this story. I will attempt to find them but if not then I'll just write the rest from scratch. So if anyone was getting into this story I apologize immensely.

The time of which these will be released is unsure. It could be anywhere from a month+. So again I apologize if anyone got into this. I'll try to get this story going promptly.

-The Author


End file.
